mcmpfandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ (MCWarfare)
'Q.' I didn't get my donator item, what should I do? A. Go to our forum and make sure to read the sticky first. 'Q.' How do I buy new guns? A. Read the Beginners' Guide to MCWarfare. 'Q.' The server is always full, how am I supposed to join? A. Try to join '1-19.mc-war.com. For example: '10.mc-war.com'. 'Q.' I saw someone hacking, what should I do? A. Try to make a video or as many screenshots of it as you can. You must see his name clearly on the video or picture(s). Report the hacker on our forum and make sure to read the sticky first. 'Q.' My kills, deaths, credits and XP are not updating, what can I do? A. Try to join '1-19.mc-war.com. For example: '10.mc-war.com'. If that doesn't work, report it on our forum. 'Q.' How can I donate? A. Go to How to donate. 'Q.' I am banned, because I used .... How can I unban myself? A. You can pay the $10 unban fee. It's in the donation shop. 'Q.' I can't donate, because PayPal gives me an error: .... How do I solve this? A. Report the error on our forum. 'Q.' How do I submit my own maps? A. Submit your own map on our forum and make sure to read the sticky first. 'Q.' I finished the parkour, but I didn't get a prize. Why not? A. You don't get a prize (anymore) for the parkour. The admins removed it due to hackers. 'Q.' Someone was advertising in the chat. What should I do? A. Try to make a video or a screenshot of it. You must see his name clearly on the video or picture. Report the hacker on our forum and make sure to read the sticky first. 'Q.' How do I buy armor/grenades? A. Read the Beginners' Guide to MCWarfare. 'Q.' How do I change my secondary gun? A. Your primary guns are your shotguns, automatics and snipers. The secondary guns are the pistols. If you don't know how to change a gun, read the Beginners' Guide to MCWarfare. 'Q.' I'm banned, but I wasn't hacking. What can I do? A. Try to appeal your ban on our forum. 'Q.' Usually I run out of ammo before the end of the round. How do I get more? A. By a 5 killstreak or by buying the 'Scavenger' perk. It gives you 10 primary and 15 secondary bullets every kill. You can buy the 'Scavenger' perk in the donation shop. 'Q.' I found a bug, what should I do? A. Go to our forum and report the bug there. Make sure to read the sticky first. 'Q.' What is an EMP or a nuke? A. An EMP blinds the enemy, which disables their sprint. The effect lasts for about 15 seconds. A nuke kills all of the opponents instantly, except for opponents with spawn protection. 'Q.' How do I get an EMP or a nuke? A. You get an EMP with 15 killstreak and a nuke with 21 killstreak. Dying will reset your killstreak, however. The EMP and the nuke will launch automatically. 'Q.' How do I join a clan? A. Go to our forum to find a clan. If you find a clan and they send an invite to you, do /clan join to join the clan. 'Q.' How do I reload my gun? A. It reloads automatically when your gun runs out of ammo. However, you can also reload it by clicking the button 'Q'(The key used for throwing items). 'Q.' Is Optifine allowed? A. Yes, Optifine is allowed. We also have a list of allowed client side modifications.